Maxim Horvath
'Maxim Horvath '''is the main antagonist of the 2010 Disney film ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He is portrayed by Alfred Molina. Biography Maxim was once one of the three trusted apprentices to the great wizard Merlin, alongside his best friend (both his fellow Merlinian apprentice and future enemy) Balthazar Blake and also Veronica Gorloisen. When both men fell in love with Veronica, she chose Blake; this drove Horvath to evil, and to join the evil sorceress Morgana le Fay, who was also Merlin's sworn enemy. Horvath was a member of a sect of mystical adepts known as Morganians, and seemed to be considered Morgana's most'' trusted lieutenant. Horvath was complicit in Merlin's death, as he freed Morgana from Merlin's control (during their final duel) long enough for her to mortally wound the great sorcerer. He was also directly responsible for the theft of the master spell known as "the Rising" (which Morgana desired in order to raise an army of deceased Morganians and forge an unbeatable army in order to rule the world). In his millennium-long quest to free Morgana from the Grimhold (the mystical prison Blake imprisoned her within in 740 AD). Horvath also recruited a number of Morganians, including Sun Lok, Drake Stone, and Abigail Williams. Powers and Abilities Maxim Horvath is a sorcerer of immense power and skill. This is due to his dual nature of possesing the knowledge and understanding of both ''Merlinian (a mystical style derived of concepts from the great sorcerer Merlin) and Morganian (the form derived from Morgana le Fay's teachings and preferences for magic) teachings and incorporating them into a unique personal style. Like all Merlinian and Morganian sorcerers (save Merlin himself, and his successor - the Prime Merlinian), Horvath is dependant on a 'focus object' to use his powers. Unlike most sorcerers, who use a ring as a focus, Horvath uses the head of his walking stick as his focus. This seems to be a personal choice that allows Horvath to distinuish himself from other sorcerers and sorceresses, as he previously used the pommel of his sword as his focus (either by implanting said focus in the pommel, or creating a focus out of the pommel itself). After the events of The Sorceror's Apprentice, Horvath has become immensely more powerful after stealing the power and focus objects of Drake Bell and Abigail Harkness, as well as Merlin's Ring (formerly in the possession of Dave Stutler, the Prime Merlinian). Horvath has been shown to: * create and manipulate various forms of energy, including fire (as small flares, fireballs and flamethrower-like streams of flame capable of incinerating human beings completely), lightning and plasma (in the form of plasma bolts). Horvath can also create powerful energy shields to protect himself or others from various forms of attack; these shields can be weakened or even destroyed by sustained attack. * manipulating molecular motion in objects in order to generate either heat or cold (or the various effects related to both). He can affect materials either through touch or at a distance. * controlling insects, and transforming into a swarm of insects (as shown when he is formed from them in his first appearance and in the entry picture). * the use of ancient spells, including (a.) the "Parasite Spell" (an ancient spell of Haitian origin, which allows a sorcerer to drain the power of other sorcerers. Use of the Parasite Spell spell leaves its vicitms in a paralyzed state or kills them upon completion); (b.) the Hungarin Mirror Trick, which traps persons and objects in a temporary 'mirror dimension' that will eventually dissapate, killing those trapped within if they cannot escape. (c.) the Persian Quick Rug (a deadly trap composed of a large rug that acts like quicksand if a person walks upon it). * amimate objects (as seen when he vitalizes the Charging Bull sculpture in Bowling Green Park, Manhattan into a merciless bronze bull.). He can also impart a semblance of self-awareness in those objects, so that they will obey his commands and act in his interests, even if he is not able to give direct commands to those objects. If Horvath animates an object (such as a statue of an animal), then that object will possess the full range of abilities and act as it would if it were an actual animal, device, machine, etc. (for example, Balthazar Blake animated an giant statue of an eagle which was able to fly, and acted like a trained bird of prey with Blake as its master). There is no apparent limit to the length of time such objects can remain in their animated state. * the ability to conjure and manipulate smoke (to enshroud foes or find magically invisible objects). Horvath also possesses great psionic abilities. He has (a.) the ability to manipulate the minds of average persons, (b.) telekinetic powers of great ability, allowing him to manipulate solid objects as if he were physically handling them, (c.) the ability to cast 'glamours' (personal illusions of great accuracy) that can fool even great sorcerers, (d.) psychometric powers (which allow him to witness events in an area as they occurred even years in the past). It is also possible for Horvath to duplicate any spell or effect that Balthazar can perform, as they were trained together. Horvath is also in possession of an Encantus (the historical reference and educational text all sorcerors have). Horvath is possessed of a mystically-enhanced lifespan (at present, he is over one thousand tears old). He also possesses a slightly-enhanced resistance to harm (he has survived falls from over thirty feet, direct strikes from multiple plasma bolts and lightning bolds with minimal harm). Like all Merlineans and Morganians, Horvath possesses several pronounced limitations to his powers. Environmental hazards (in particular, the various states of water) can directly affect both his powers and cause harm to himself (through electrocution) if he uses them in those areas. Natural and aftifical means of dampening or overloading electrical current (such as non-ferrous metals and non-conductive materials such as rubber) can disrupt the electromagnetic energies that energize his powers. It is possible that exposure to extremely cold environments could cause possible problems with his ability to control his powers (through superconductivity). In addition, the loss (or forcible removal) of his focus object will render Horvath powerless, and he also is immune to normal edged and projectile weapons. Category:Wizards Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Live-Action Category:males Category:men Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Magicians Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Villains Category:True Villains Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Sorcerer's Apprentice Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Always evil